regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 098
Recap Monday, 1509-08-08 Georg wakes up restrained on a rack in the 2nd Floor of a Tower. Georg is missing including the Amulet of Malkis. Georg figures out he was been affected by some sort of Mind Melding spell, where he and the Troll merged. He has hazy memory of running though the woods and crashing though branches before being hit by a Color Spray spell. Georg is covered in small cuts and bruises and his stoneskin is gone. Georg disappears into a inter-dimensional pocket, escaping his restraints. Georg panics, having lost the Amulet, and waits in the inter-dimensional space for an hour until the spells expires and returns to reality. Georg looks around the laboratory before being interrupted by the owner of the tower, Serena the Conjurer, a Human Woman (5'8" average build, mid 30's, long back hair, brown eyes, clear complexion, long green skirt of linen, blue silk blouse underneath a stained leather apron). Serena says when had arrived Georg he was incomprehensible and trying to break down her door, also that she sent her servants out to retrieve the things he dropped in the woods. Serena says she knows that he is The Wrath of the Tetherwilds, and shows the Amulet of Malkis at the end of a stick, refusing to touch it herself. She does not want to be involved with in whatever Demon Magic Georg is doing, and just wants him to take his things and go, and casts a Geas on him to ever return. Georg is given back the Amulet. Georg gets his other belonging and leaves the tower, escorted by 2 of Serene's mongrelfolk servants to make sure that Georg leaves. Georg finds that his Ring of Truth was not returned to him. The mongrelfolk with Georg say they didn't see the ring, so Georg retraces his steps, looking for it. Retracing his path, he finds that it is in zigzags. Straight until a spot of turmoil. On one spot of turmoil he finds some blood. Georg theories he must have killed something here. Once Georg feels like he is a safe distance away from Serena's tower, he stops to memorise spells. He again puts on his stone skin and conceals alignment on the amulet. It is evening by the time he learns all his spells. After traveling into the night, Georg casts Tiny Hut and the 2 mongrelfolk and Georg stay inside. Tuesday, 1509-08-09 The next morning they continue on following the zig-zags. It is Afternoon when they reach the spot where the mongrelfolk had found Georg's possessions. Georg casts Locate Object, but doesn't find the missing Truthseeing Ring. Georg hopes Serena has the ring instead of it being lost. Georg and the mongrelfolk carry on down the path of destruction. Wednesday, 1509-08-10 They arrive at the spot where the fight with the trolls occurred from last episode. Georg finds remains of his Undead Unicorn, the Bronze Bones scattered around. There are no troll remains anywhere. Georg summons his Phantom Steed and heads back to Misty Rapids. Friday, 1509-08-12 Georg arrives back in town. There are no acolytes at the Temple of Purification. Georg stops, curious, but finds people are inside and not missing. Georg carries on to visit Vanessa. She isn't home. Georg heads back to Misty Rapids Keep. Georg, after eating, returns to his room, and finds a shadowy robed figure inside his room. The shadowy robed figure says it is time for Georg to prove his services to their Lord, saying that Malkis wants payment for Georg using the Amulet of Malkis. The conversation takes place off screen. Sunday, 1509-08-14 Georg hears news of the death of Mother Ulmmin, that she was murdered. The funeral was a few days ago. Georg casts clairvoyance on the library where he asked Arc Ramdell in Thornwood to leave a note, and instead finds a prank note. Georg casts then clairvoyance on the courtroom in Thornwood. He sees a bored Countess Castillion with Kel Erika ‘Half Blood’ Larkhon & Arc Ramdell sitting in court, answering petitions. Georg researches and works on the water clock for the rest of the day. Sunday, 1509-08-14 Georg casts identify on the Amulet of Malkis to learn more about it. If you use a if you already have soul charged into the gem and you attempt to recharge it, the new soul skips the gem and melds with you. For a short period of time your soul joins with the soul that was overcharged. He also learns there are no more properties of the Amulet that the identify spell can discover. Georg passes out for the rest of the day. Tuesday, 1509-08-16 Georg with the Water Clock finshed, Georg heads into town to have it installed at the Main Temple over the entry. Now the whole town can know what the time is. Georg also finds out that Mother Ulmmin was assassinated and the assassin was killed trying to escape. Her followers split apart, not agreeing on how to continue their work. Mother Emma is now the only Cleric in town. Georg visits Mother Ulmmin's grave and says his goodbyes. That evening Baron Song returns to the keep with Hanes Valmont & Heather Song. Lady Dysec was left behind in Cauldron to oversee things. Georg and Baron Song discuess Georg heading out to the Villages he obtained for killing Lady Redshield. That a good reminder of them to stay loyal. Wednesday, 1509-08-17 Georg heads out, and arrives at the first village, outside of Thornwood little after afternoon. The 400 odd villagers are gathering fruits at the orchards. Georg arrives at the Sheriff Office and the Sheriff is unfriendly. Georg then heads on to Thornwood and to the Keep. He is given a room for the night. He visits with Arc Ramdell. Arc Ramdell talk about the curse of the Shadow Mountains] and various villages disappearing, (Events from Hardcore Heroes,) and asks if Georg has any insight into it. The biggest evidence is the magical aura that remains months after the event. Georg brings up the Witch of the Wilds and Poorvan, but doesn't imagine either of them are behind the event. Also there are news of dark robed strangers in various towns across Eridon. They then discuss Arc Ramdell's prank message, and he was trying to cheer Georg up after getting drunk one night, before turning in for the night. EXP: 1080 (+108 10% bonus) Georg Levels up to Level 9! +4 HP Learns Spells: Improved Blink, Wall of Iron, Teleport Proficiency: Seamstress Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Georg Episodes